Of Fur and Feathers
by BlindmanV2
Summary: 100-Word drabbles about our favorite Dog and Duck that may or not have an overarching story. Inspired by Seriyah's story Read and Review.
1. Training

**Of Fur and Feathers**

 **Author's Note: So I was going through my reviews yesterday, and I came across a story written by Seriyah about Tony Tony Chopper from One Piece. The premise is he would tell the story in 100-word drabbles, so I figure I try my hand at it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Super Smash Brothers.**

It was a beautiful sunny day around the Smash Mansion. Hunter and Quackton or Duck Hunt as there commonly known as were currently training their speed and reflexes. Hunter would run and knock their special can around before it explodes, the trick was to gauge how far and how much force the can take. They didn't want it to blow up in their faces so Quackton would tell Hunter to pull back, as well as summon their special cowboy friends to shoot said can. Which would add another wrinkle to there already complex strategy, after two hours they were exhausted.

 **Word Count: 100**

 **Author's Note: So I wanted to see how Duck Hunt trains because they're an interesting package as a whole unit. By the way, do you like the names I gave them? Hunter the Dog and Quackton the Duck, they're in fics I have coming down the pipeline.**


	2. Pre Match Talk

**Of Fur and Feathers**

 **Author's Note: Inspired by Seriyah these are perfect 100-word drabbles about Team Duck Hunt. They may or may not have an overarching story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the glorious idea of Super Smash Brothers… I just like to show some flair woo!**

Inside Little Mac's gym, the Smashers were getting ready to compete in another night of trilling wrestling. It only happens twice a month, set up by Master Hand to entertain the masses.

"So Hunter ready for tonight?" Quackton was gathering his notes.

"Sure am! Tonight is going to be tricky to call; we may need a third man." Both started laughing.

"Nah man we work the best together no help needed."

"Yeah say If we ever were allowed to fight alone would you?" Hunter asked curiously.

"Never you're my true friend." Quackton smiled

"Good to hear, now let's get going."

 **Word Count:** **100**

 **Author's Notes: So at first I pictured this going like a quick offhand comment and move on, but I couldn't do that. Hope this turns out better and you like the gym setting I won't overuse it or introduce all the time.**


	3. Memories

**Of Fur and Feathers**

 **Author's Note: Inspired by Seriyah these are perfect 100-word drabbles about Team Duck Hunt. They may or may not have an overarching story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the excellent idea of Super Smash Brothers… I'm just asking questions.**

On the outskirts of Smashville in a field, Hunter and Quackton were playing in the grass having a good time. Hunter turned to Quackton "Does this take you back to a simpler time?"

"You're talking about our master right?" Hunter nodded.

"Remember when he stopped shooting ducks?" Quackton looked up.

"Yeah, he started shooting clay plates instead!" They both laughed.

"It was nice training though." Hunter argued.

"That it was, he started to fish sometimes that was fun." Hunter sighed.

"I wonder what happened to him anyway?" Quackton thought aloud.

"Let's go ask Master Hand." They walked to the mansion.

 **Word Count: 100**

 **Author's Note: Well that was quite hard. At first, I wanted to make it where they would keeping asking each other question; then I tried to make a look back chapter they both failed. Aw well, Read and review if you want.**


	4. Master Hand

**Of fur and Feathers**

 **Author's Note: Inspired by Seriyah these are perfect 100-word drabbles about Team Duck Hunt. They may or may not have an overarching story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the exciting idea of Super Smash Brothers… I just like to put a twist in it.**

Hunter and Quackton stood in front of the door to Master Hand's office after some hesitation Hunter knocked on the door.

"You may enter." A deep booming voice announced. Hunter and Quackton opened the door, a white light shined through temporarily blinding the duo. After a second or two they stepped into the light. The room was laced with gold and silver décor, Master Hand spoke again.

"Oh, Duck Hunt what is it you guys want?"

"We came to ask you if we can travel back to our world." Master Hand listened. "It won't be a long visit can we?"

 **Word count: 100**

 **Author's Notes: So I wanted to thank Iheartgod175 for the grandiose explanation Master hand's office. I know a could have just kept it simple, but I wanted to show how powerful and holy Master hand is. Yes, they will have a chat later.**


	5. Permission

**Of Fur and Feathers**

 **Author's Note: Inspired by Seriyah these are perfect 100-word drabbles about Team Duck Hunt. They may or may not have an overarching story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the fantastic idea of Super Smash Brothers… I just like to think a little.**

"So you want to visit your home game am I correct?" The Giant hand asked the Duck Hunt duo.

"Yes sir, we would like to travel back to our home and see our Master." Hunter spoke up for the Duo; something Master Hand caught onto.

"Do you both feel this way?"

"Yes we do, we would love to see him." Quackton spoke up this time.

"Why not just have him come here? It would be quite easy to invite him." Master Hand proposed.

"I thought of that; I believe it be better to have an private personal experience."

"Very well!"

 **Word Count: 100**

 **Author's Note: That went by quicker than I thought it would, I kind of want a two-part Conversation or maybe not.**

 **So Happy Duck Hunt (and everyone) is still in Smash!**


	6. Transdimensional

**Of Fur and Feathers**

 **Author's Note: Inspired by Seriyah these are perfect 100-word drabbles about Team Duck Hunt. They may or may not have an overarching story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the beautiful idea of Super Smash Brothers… I just want to expand it more.**

As Hunter and Quackton walked to the Smash Dimensional Portal, they talked to some of their friends mainly Pikachu and Yoshi. They talked about their trip to Duck Hunt and that they'll be leaving short a day or two, Pikachu and Yoshi agreed to see them off.

"You know the Portal is one way; the Transdimensional gate will be placed somewhere on your body." Pikachu said making numerous trips over the years.

"You might feel a little fatigued afterward." Yoshi added.

Hunter and Quackton thanked them; they stepped into the Portal room they entered the location Dock Hunt and waited.

 **Word Count: 100**

 **Author's Note: Well this one was fun to write. Just like Duck Hunt, Yoshi and Pikachu's friendship will be explained in a later fic. Hopefully!**

 **What can I say I got a lot on my plate…**


	7. Successful Voyage

**Of Fur and Feathers**

 **Author's Note: Inspired by Seriyah these are perfect 100-word drabbles about Team Duck Hunt. They may or may not have an overarching story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the wonderful world of Super Smash Brothers… I just want to get creative with it.**

Hunter and Quackton were in this purple void flying for 15 seconds they both were a little freaked out, but it was over in a flash of light.

They were teleported to a very familiar field overlooking a lake. "We're here, wow that was crazy!" Quackton exclaimed.

"Yeah" Hunter wheezed the Transdimensional Portal on his neck, below his chin. "Should we wait here or see if we can find Master Nick's house?"

"let's go find him."

The duo left behind Purple Duck Creek to look for Master Nick's house. It didn't change locations, but he made some updates to it.

 **Word Count: 100**

 **Hope you guys like it, I thought about the Master's name all night, then remembered I got a brother.**

 **Will get to the updates later, the purple void is from Super Mario Odyessy when you jump into paintings.**


	8. Meeting the Master

**Of Fur and Feathers**

 **Author's Note: Inspired by Seriyah these are perfect 100-word drabbles about Team Duck Hunt. They may or may not have an overarching story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the wonderful idea of Super Smash Brothers… I just like to make upgrades.**

Nick was a young man with long wavy hair in a bun. "Hunter? Quackton? Please come in you're just in time for dinner."

In addition to the Transdimensional Portal on Hunter's neck; both Quackton and Hunter had magical bracelets on their ankle's. So they could communicate in this world. They arrived at Nick house at five o 'clock and smell of food hitting them with pleasure.

"So what brings you back to this part of the woods?" Nick asked curiously. "Are you supposed to be in that Super Smash Brother's tournament right?" Hunter and Quackton both nodded. "Care to share?"

 **Word Count: 100**

 **Author's Note: I don't think I got anywhere this chapter, but there was some important information here, so It's a wash. Probably doesn't help I finished this after I took a nap.**


	9. Dinner chat

**Of Fur and Feathers**

 **Author's Note: Inspired by Seriyah these are perfect 100-word drabbles about Team Duck Hunt. They may or may not have an overarching story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the awesome idea of Super Smash Brothers… I just like to say things that were left unsaid.**

"Life in the Smash Mansion and world are pretty crazy." Hunter started after eating a shrimp.

"We fight day after day, but it's entertaining to be around." Quackton finished picking out some oysters.

"I see, so you two made some friends I assume?" Nick grabbed some salmon and listened.

"Yeah! There are the Old-school Smashers like Pacman, Mr. Game & Watch, R.O.B. and Little Mac." Hunter recalled.

"As well as ones like Yoshi, Pikachu, Diddy Kong, and Bowser Jr. there are more, but we don't want to bore you." Quackton finished.

"Why not take me there to meet them?"

 **Word Count: 100**

 **Author's Note: In case you were wondering, they were eating a seafood platter I'm hungry now.**

 **Also, sorry if this seems rushed or boring, but there will be more chatter.**


	10. Moving Arrangements

**Of Fur and Feathers**

 **Author's Note: Inspired by Seriyah these are perfect 100-word drabbles about Team Duck Hunt. They may or may not have an overarching story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Super Smash Brothers… I just like to make the mood lighter.**

Hunter and Quackton glanced at each other then Hunter answered: "It's like a madhouse there, you might not like it there."

"I think I'll be just fine." Nick argued. "I put up with your infamous laugher more than anyone." Quackton chuckled at Hunter's confused face.

"I think we could show you what it's like, on the condition that you don't room in the Mansion." Quackton offered.

"Is it really that bad?"

"Sixty-something fighters are staying under one Huge Mansion." Hunter shrugged. "It gets pretty chaotic at times."

"Granted there's a city called Smashville I'm sure that you can stay there."

 **Word Count 100**

 **Author's Note: So I now know why I did it this way if the Master just merely got teleported to the Smash Mansion it feels too crazy. Besides now we get some time to flesh out the character more.**

 **Also, ten chapters woo, I plan to keep this pace up for one month.**


	11. The Little Things

**Of Fur and Feathers**

 **Author's Note: Inspired by Seriyah these are perfect 100-word drabbles about Team Duck Hunt. They may or may not have an overarching story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Super Smash Brothers… I just like to fast forward some.**

The sun was beginning to set Nick, Hunter, and Quackton drove to Purple Duck Creek to watch it.

"This is nice, right Quackton?" Hunter spoke up.

"Hmm, we don't get to do this a lot."

"Watch the sunset?" Nick prompted.

"Yeah, it's not that we don't get the chance to." Quackton started.

"We just don't appreciate it cause it's always there you know?" Hunter finished.

"It's always the little things you take for granted." Nick said wistfully.

"They say: The closer you get to something, the tougher it is to see it."

"Well, we will not take for granted anymore."

 **Word Count: 100**

 **Author's Note: Hope you guys notice the Naruto reference, Also Thank you for 100+ visitors it needs a lot to me!**


	12. Hunter's Dream

**Of Fur and Feathers**

 **Author's Note: Inspired by Seriyah these are perfect 100-word drabbles about Team Duck Hunt. They may or may not have an overarching story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the impressive idea Super Smash Brothers… I just like to add to it.**

In the middle of the night, Hunter and Quackton were sleeping.

 **Hunter's Dream**

 _Hunter was wearing a wing-suit overlooking a cliff, Yoshi was beside him._

" _Hey, Yoshi we should get back what if Master Hand realizes we're gone?"_

" _I thought you wanted to learn how to fly?"_

" _I do, but not by jumping off a freaking cliff!"_

" _We'll be fine, now remember… don't get to close to the sun or sea. Keep it study and even."_

" _What happens if you don't?"_

" _Don't worry about it, now go!"_

 _Hunter leaped he tried to fly and keep study but…._

He woke up.

 **Word Count: 100**

 **Just a fun chapter based on a Greek myth, maybe I listen to Thrice too much.**

 **Also, Thanks to Wario the Tableman for the fav and review.**


	13. Quackton's Dream

**Of Fur and Feathers**

 **Author's Note: Inspired by Seriyah these are perfect 100-word drabbles about Team Duck Hunt. They may or may not have an overarching story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Super Smash Brothers… I just like to get into it.**

In the middle of the night, Hunter and Quackton were sleeping.

 **Quackton's Dream**

 _Quackton was inside a go-kart driving while Hunter was in the back. They were racing Mario and Luigi who were driving and riding in the backseat respectively._

 _Hunter held out an NES Zapper. "Fire!" He shouted racing down the Excite Bike course._

 _Hunter shot the bolt at the Mario Brothers Laughing as he did so, they soon passed the duo and were heading towards the finish line._

 _They crossed the finish line in first place. "We did it" Hunter and Quackton said at the same time._

Silence.

 **Word Count: 100**

 **Author's Note: Call me a dreamer, but I want a Smash Kart! Hope you all enjoy I want to do more dream sequences before the 30-day writing challenge ends.**


	14. Morning plans

**Of Fur and Feathers**

 **Author's Note: Inspired by Seriyah these are perfect 100-word drabbles about Team Duck Hunt. They may or may not have an overarching story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Super Smash Brothers… I'm just on a time crunch sorry.**

At breakfast time Hunter, Quackton, and Nick sat down with waffles and orange juice. Nick thought he start up the conservation. "So how did everyone sleep last night?"

"Good" Quackton piped up drinking some juice.

"I rather not talk about it." Hunter said with a shiver.

"Hey, it's ok." Nicked patted Hunter on the back. "So after breakfast let's see how well those People taught you!"

"How?"

"The way we know, Hunting." Hunter and Quackton looked Nick confused. "Whatever you guys fight, I'll shot at!" Nick excitedly declared.

Hunter laughed his old laugh again. "This is going to be good."

 **Word Count: 100**

 **Author's Note: Well that was fun, I'm getting better at this! Hope the next one will go smoothly too.**

 **Happy 2 weeks for me.**


	15. Deer Hunting

**Of Fur and Feathers**

 **Author's Note: Inspired by Seriyah these are perfect 100-word drabbles about Team Duck Hunt. They may or may not have an overarching story.**

 **I don't own Super Smash Brothers… I just like to fight a little.**

Nick drove Hunter and Quackton to a forest; they got out to look for aminals like rabbits, for instance.

They came across a deer. Hunter and Quackton got close while Nick stayed behind his gun at the ready, Quackton dived on the deer and pecked it while Hunter cut the deer's legs from under him. Nick cocked his weapon at the ready. The deer was able to shake Quackton, and it took a few times for Hunter to get a leg down. Nick decided to shoot the gun the bullet hitting the deer in the side.

They killed the deer.

 **Word Count: 100**

 **Author's Note: Well I was going to make a boring chapter, but I figured we need some action so I might do a part 2.**


	16. Darkness Approaches

**Of Fur and Feathers**

 **Author's Note: Inspired by Seriyah these are perfect 100-word drabbles about Team Duck Hunt. They may or may not have an overarching story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the wonderful idea of Super Smash Brothers… I have just been putting it off.**

The sun was setting in an undisclosed forest Nick, Hunter and Quackton were enjoying the food they hunted. In total there were two rabbits, three squirrels, one deer, and two fish; they found a lake where Hunter and Quackton watched as Nick fished. This place is also where they set up camp.

"Well, that ought to be enough for a meal or two." Nick yawned.

"We shouldn't stay here." Hunter spoke up.

"Yeah, I got a bad feeling about this place." Quackton added.

"It's getting dark, so we got no choice. Besides we can handle ourselves. right?"

They kept watch.

 **Word Count: 100**

 **Author's Note: So I hope this feels right, to be honest I had a hard time thinking of anything. Aw well.**


	17. Driving Away

**Of Fur and Feathers**

 **Author's Note: Inspired by Seriyah these are perfect 100-word drabbles about Team Duck Hunt. They may or may not have an overarching story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the bright idea of Super Smash Brothers… I just like a nice return.**

As the night approached Nick, Hunter and Quackton decided it was best to head home. Packing the leftover food in Nick's car, they left the forest. "So I was thinking about something," Nick started as they drove.

"Go on."

"As you can tell there's not much to do here unless we go to the nearby town," Nick added. "As you can probably guess, I don't have a lot of money or friends." He looked at Hunter's Transdimensional Portal around his neck. "Look I know it's crazy, but I think I'll fit in well there. Do you think I'll fit in?"

 **Word Count: 100**

 **Author's Note: So I think I want to spend this time having Master Nick interact with some of the smash cast. Now just when and how?**


	18. Controlled Chaos

**Of Fur and Feathers**

 **Author's Note: Inspired by Seriyah these are perfect 100-word drabbles about Team Duck Hunt. They may or may not have an overarching story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the sick idea of Super Smash Brothers… I just like to get back to basics.**

Hunter thought about his word choice. "Well, in truth I would love it if you visited or even lived there, but it's a mix of insanity and calmness."

"What he's getting at is, it's both unpredictable yet controlled chaos," Quackton said looking away from him.

"You two seem tense," Nick sighed. "If you think I can't handle it, I'll be fine I swear."

"I don't doubt that it's just… you're living a comfortable life here," Hunter spoke again. "I'd hate to take that away from you."

"It's fine… I'll see how I'm feeling in the morning." They approached the house.

 **Word Count: 100**

 **Author's Note: I'm not comfortable writing that chaos yet, think it's time for Nick's dream!**


	19. Nick's Dream

**Of Fur and Feathers**

 **Author's Note: Inspired by Seriyah these are perfect 100-word drabbles about Team Duck Hunt. They may or may not have an overarching story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the quick idea of Super Smash Brothers… I just like to keep it painless.**

In the middle of the night, Nick lay asleep.

 **Nick's dream**

Nick felt pain in his head; suddenly he heard music playing on a harmonica.

"What is that?" Nick thought.

Getting closer to the music, he could make out the words.

 **Sing us a song you're the piano man**

 **Sing us a song tonight,**

 **Well we're all in the mood for a melody**

 **And you got us feeling alright.**

Nick heard the song complete he felt the pain wash away like he suddenly was saved from a great burden.

"Whoever that is, thank you for the healing word!"

Nick awoke.

 **Word Count: 100**

 **Author's Note: I had trouble sleeping last night. I was going to have this reflect that however, I played Billy Joel's, Piano Man and felt my pain wash away.**

 **Great way to start the day!**


	20. Back To Smash

**Of Fur and Feathers**

 **Author's Note: Inspired by Seriyah these are perfect 100-word drabbles about Team Duck Hunt. They may or may not have an overarching story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the chaotic idea of Super Smash Brothers… I just like it to return to normal.**

"So did you sleep well?" Quackton asked Nick as he was packing up for the trip.

"Very good," Nick closed the suitcase. "Well, I think that's everything!"

"To make sure you're safe grab my neck," Hunter commanded. "Ok opening the Transdimensional Portal now."

Hunter tapped on his neck; a blue-ish white circle appeared before them, it showed the same purple void they traveled in before, as well as what seemed to be the town of Smashville overlooking the Smash Mansion.

"Wow!" Nick awed. "That place looks amazing."

"It is ok, Go!" Quackton said as they jumped through the portal together.

 **Word Count: 100**

 **Author's Note: Now the real fun begins again, yes I will use others in this story. Happy 20** **th** **chapter thanks for reading!**


	21. Scenic Way Home

**Of Fur and Feathers**

 **Author's Note: Inspired by Seriyah these are perfect 100-word drabbles about Team Duck Hunt. They may or may not have an overarching story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the superb idea of Super Smash Brothers… I** **just** **like to think a little.**

They spent 30 seconds in the purple void; it felt longer and unsettling. The trio emerged dazed and confused.

"I'm never doing that again!" Quackton complained. Nick took a look around noticing they were in the air on a floating platform.

"T-This is normal for you guys right?!" Hunter got up and looked around spotting a path leading downward.

"Well, we might be on Battlefield or an unidentified area." They started down the path; it was narrow, but Hunter and Quackton went in front of Nick.

"This isn't a good sign," Nick said as they started the long trip home.

 **Word Count 100**

 **Author's Note: Sorry if it's a letdown, I'm creatively burnt out tonight, but hey it's the scenic route.**


	22. Walk and Talk

**Of Fur and Feathers**

 **Author's Note: Inspired by Seriyah these are perfect 100-word drabbles about Team Duck Hunt. They may or may not have an overarching story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Wonderful idea of Super Smash Brothers… I just like to let it expand.**

Hunter, Quackton, and Nick walked along the narrow path they managed to reach ground level and could see for miles cause of the open field. In the distance, they saw what looked like a city.

On the way, they talked about Tournament rankings, various stuff everyone does in Smashville, gossip they heard, and their goals and ambitions. They also went into detail about a monthly event they host called Super Smash Wrestling.

They put on a show with everyone on the roster participating in some form. It has its own storylines, factions, weapons, and champions.

They reached Smashville by sunset.

 **Word Count: 100**

 **Author's Note: One day I will be willing to write about Super Smash Wrestling, I can't be the only one with this idea right?**

 **Should I make a fleshed out version of this chapter one day?**


	23. Crazy Clown Carts

**Of Fur and Feathers**

 **Author's Note: Inspired by Seriyah these are perfect 100-word drabbles about Team Duck Hunt. They may or may not have an overarching story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Ultimate idea of Super Smash Brothers… I Just like to wait and see.**

The trio arrived at Smashville tired and hungry.

"So want to stop for food or keep going?" Hunter asked.

"Hey, guys watch out!" Nick shouted as a cart zoomed on by, it turned around and stopped just seconds pass Hunter.

"Watch where you're going!" Bowser Jr. and Hunter said at the same time.

"Oh hey, Hunter, Quackton, when did you get back?" Junior asked getting out of the car.

"The Transdimensional Portal malfunctioned and put us on Battlefield," Quackton sighed.

"Yeah, that was me," Junior confessed. "Need a lift?"

"Thanks, what's your name?" Nick asked.

"Junior, you're new here right?"

 **Word Count: 100**

 **Author's Note: Hope this sounds good, again I tried rewriting as I go. Hope you like it! Enjoy Smash!**


	24. Ride Along

**Of Fur and Feathers**

 **Author's Note: Inspired by Seriyah these are perfect 100-word drabbles about Team Duck Hunt. They may or may not have an overarching story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Friendly idea of Super Smash Brothers… I just want to keep a good pace.**

Bowser Junior let Nick into the cart while Hunter and Quackton rode on the back, with the extra weight the clown cart was noticeably slower.

"So I wasn't the one to mess with the Transdimensional Portal, I have a feeling it malfunctioned," Junior admitted.

"Isn't it one of the only ways out of this world?" Hunter asked.

"Yeah who be crazy enough to mess with it?!" Quackton asked.

"Wait… Crazy!"

"You thought of him too?"

"What the heck are you two talking about?" Nick asked the others.

"Beats me, look you guys are tired get home and rest." Junior Suggested.

 **Word Count: 100**

 **Author's Note: Over 1,000 views! Wow, I'm honored and thank you so much for reading this silly stuff!**

 **Hope You guys enjoy this story if you got this far!**


	25. Sneaking in

**Of Fur and Feathers**

 **Author's Note: Inspired by Seriyah these are perfect 100-word drabbles about Team Duck Hunt. They may or may not have an overarching story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Stressful idea of Super Smash Brothers… I just like to remember the good days.**

The clown car arrived at the Smash Mansion, Hunter and Quackton thanking Junior as Nick opened the main door. The Inside was lit dimly since most Smashers were asleep.

"Think we can still get a bite to eat?" Hunter whispered to the group.

"I'm not sure, what's your room number?" Nick asked.

"Third-floor room fifteen, why?" Quackton asked.

Hunter and Quackton looked in the huge storage room for food; they found some turkey slices and canned corn. Deciding to cut their search there, they made it to the elevator. Nick pressed three; they went up and back into their room.

 **Word Count: 100**

 **Author's Note: They're going to sleep but no dream sequence (Hears cheering) Now the Fun begins next chapter. At least I hope its Fun.**

 **Also, just checked got 100+ visitors in this month alone! *cheers***


	26. What Happened?

**Of Fur and Feathers**

 **Author's Note: Inspired by Seriyah these are perfect 100-word drabbles about Team Duck Hunt. They may or may not have an overarching story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Calming idea of Super Smash Brothers… I just like to Drink it in man…**

A knock on their door woke up Hunter up off the floor. "Coming!" He opened the door. "Oh hey, Isabelle what are you doing here?"

"I saw track marks on my way to the Mayor's office, so I contacted Junior," Isabelle Said. "So he said he picked you guys up, and you mentioned arriving here far away?"

"Yeah, any ideas why?"

"Someone could have tampered with it; but sometimes thing goes haywire,"

"That's a possibility we'll play it by ear," Hunter said. "Anything else?"

"Yes, I was wondering can I meet your friend?"

"I think this calls for an announcement!"

 **Word Count: 100**

 **Author's Note: I hope this makes sense, it'd be an excellent way to get character reactions I feel.**


	27. Announcement time?

**Of Fur and Feathers**

 **Author's Note: Inspired by Seriyah these are perfect 100-word drabbles about Team Duck Hunt. They may or may not have an overarching story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Compelling idea of Super Smash Brothers… I just I do this justice.**

As the Smash Mansion gathers for a unique opening ceremony breakfast, Quackton grabs a microphone with Nick by his side.

"So as some of you know, we were gone for a few days, so we bought back a friend." Quackton pointed to Nick. "This is our friend and Master, Nick."

"I like to thank you all for keeping Hunter and Quackton in line." Nick laughs to himself. "I like to take the time to draw attention to this Tournament you all have here." Nick pauses. "Please tell me why are you all fighting? Is it for Wealth, Fame, or Power?"

 **Word Count: 100**

 **Author's Note: As I write this I failed my challenge, but I'm still interested in why do the Smash Brothers fight?Love the Def Jam reference too.**


	28. Poppin' The Boyz

**Of Fur and Feathers**

 **Author's Note: Inspired by Seriyah these are perfect 100-word drabbles about Team Duck Hunt. They may or may not have an overarching story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Enduring idea of Super Smash Brothers… I just like to get a pop.**

The Smashers looked both confused and intrigued at the same time; some welcomed the stranger and happily explain the idea of Smash, the camaraderie or Smash. A select few thought of him with disdain and vile, an outsider. Others still thought little of him, just a personalized fan or maybe not. Then those who were curious about why he was here, what he wanted.

"I'm not trying to step on any toes; it's just that I would hope you accept me as a friend and a supporter of Super Smash Brothers as you did for Duck Hunt!"

The crowd erupted!

 **Word Count: 100**

 **Author's Note: Hope you all liked it, it flowed easier than the last chapter. Hope I conveyed the feelings well. A pop can be cheers or boos.**


	29. Making plans

**Of Fur and Feathers**

 **Author's Note: Inspired by Seriyah these are perfect 100-word drabbles about Team Duck Hunt. They may or may not have an overarching story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Riveting idea of Super Smash Brothers… I just like the personal interactions.**

As the more massive crowd dispersed a small group gathered around the Duck Hunt Trio. Pikachu, Yoshi, Junior, and Shell; each is complimenting them.

"So you're just a guy?" Shell asked looking Nick over.

"Yeah honestly think of me as a tourist or not even," Nick said. "Speaking of let's explore the city!"

"You can if you want to," Hunter replied.

"We figured a chat with the Hands is better," Quackton looked at Hunter.

"You shouldn't bother those guys," Pikachu Suggested Yoshi nodded.

"I'm wondering something too," Junior said. "We could split up?"

"Two with Nick, two with Duck Hunt?"

 **Word Count: 100**

 **Author's Note: Split the party, but why? Well, think it be fun, to play with different people. Hunter and Quackton we will follow first.**


	30. Complete Control

**Of Fur and Feathers**

 **Author's Note: Inspired by Seriyah these are perfect 100-word drabbles about Team Duck Hunt. They may or may not have an overarching story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Impactful idea of Super Smash Brothers… I just like to fix problems.**

Junior decided to go with Hunter and Quackton to see Master Hand. "So, to be clear, you didn't temp with the Transdimensional Portal?" Hunter asked as they approached the Master's Office.

"I mess with a lot of things, nothing that important though."

"Fair point," Hunter knocked on the door.

"Come in." The voice of Master Hand boomed as the three entered the blinding light of Final Destination. "Ah yes, Duck Hunt, I hope you enjoyed your visit? But Junior why are you here?"

"I picked them up last night; there was a mishap."

"I run everything here; nothing is wrong."

 **Word Count: 100**

 **Author's Note: What expected something else? No, I kid hope you enjoy…**


	31. Who did it?

**Of Fur and Feathers**

 **Author's Note: Inspired by Seriyah, these are perfect 100-word drabbles about Team Duck Hunt. They may or may not have an overarching story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the expanding universe of Super Smash Brothers… I just want to share the world!**

"Everything is as it should be." Master Hand repeated.

"So no one messed with the portal, while we were away?"

"The Transdimensional Portal was always on you, so you might have touched it in your sleep."

Quackton and Hunter looked at each other and shrugged; they were ready to leave till Junior spoke.

"What about Crazy Hand?"

"While I don't watch him all the time, he knows the consequences of messing with official Smash equipment."

"It's more likely than a scratch messing up a Magic device." Hunter barked.

"Hmmm, perhaps you didn't set the return coordinates?" Master Hand asked.

"What?!"

 **Word Count: 100**

 **Author's Notes: That felt good! Sorry, I haven't been writing, but now I officially have a job, Woo!**

 **Also, I'm curious: Should I do another story like this? More questions tomorrow!**


	32. Things To Do In:

**Of Fur and Feathers**

 **Author's Note: Inspired by Seriyah, these are perfect 100-word drabbles about Team Duck Hunt. They may or may not have an overarching story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the novel concept of Super Smash Brothers… and it doesn't come easy to me!**

Later that evening, Nick went over the nice trip he went on with Pikachu, Yoshi, and Shell. "The shops neatly organized and I'm surprised the amount of detail that goes into everything."

"Yeah, half of it we can't use." Quackton noticed Hunter daydreaming.

"Well, that's why I'm here," Nick chirped.

"So we need a to-do list!" Hunter ordered.

One. Train with projectiles.

Two. Read up on smash techniques.

Three. Go shopping/Explore Smashville.

Four. Throw a special Event/Going away Party/

"Sounds good, but how and why?" Nick asked.

"Cause I need to-do or We'll go insane!"

"We could embrace the chaos…"

 **Word Count: 100**

 **Author's Note: Yowie Wowie, what happened?!**

 **Honestly, I'm tired and creatively drained. Like no idea what to do next, besides sleep of course!**


End file.
